You're my new mother
by llm151
Summary: Hee hee I kinda suck at summaries... . Raphael x Cassandra
1. Flashback

**Hi! This is my first story so give me any constructive criticism so I can make them better ^.^ This is a Soul Calibur fanfic, the pairing is my favorite SC couple; Raphael x Cassandra 3 **

_**Chapter 1: flashback**_

As the rolling cool grey clouds blotch the navy blue sky of Romania, with the full, honey colored moon as an all seeing eye that watches over the thick forests and a lone castle that sits there for hundreds of years as if it has seen and been through all that has happened on the land it sits upon. A dark figure that's sitting on the cold, stony frame looks deep into the night sky, as a winter chill gently hits his ivory white face…his red wine eyes closed to contain moisture from the wind, eyes that were closed to contain the madness that was slowly consuming him into a horrific being that was no longer welcomed on this earth. His short, golden locks danced along with the breeze as he got up and walked away form the window and out of his room, thinking to himself; '_What woman who's idiotic enough will spend the rest of their life with me; that, and looking after Amy…' . _

Raphael Sorel trotted down the aged, stone steps to his study, to think to himself in a warm area. He was stressed for a while now with something that kept pestering his mind and body, something that Amy had asked him a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

_Amy was sparring with her father in the practice room, of course Amy kept losing every single match. But as she was fighting she stopped at mid-attack because something crossed her mind this has been happening lately for sometime now. Her father leaned back to avoid the blow from his beloved daughter, and he noticed that she stopped. As a loving father he was naturally worried about this and stopped the spar._

"_Amy, what has been troubling you lately?" asked Raphael as he walked towards his daughter._

"…_father…May I ask you something…?" the pig tailed wearing teenager asked her father more than answering his question._

"_Yes what is it?"_

"_Why don't I have a mother…?" _

"…"

_Obviously he was too stunned for words to answer the question that his 13 year old daughter had asked him. So he tried to answer the best he could…by asking her another question._

"_Well Amy that is a strange question to ask. Is there a reason that you have asked me this…this…bizarre question?" _

"_In fact there is a reason father. I have always seen you moping around the house like a dog that wants to be put out of its misery." said Amy as she was giving her servant her rapier to put away somewhere._

"_Now Amy-" _

"_And you seem to be yelling at the servants a lot lately too, plus you moan and growl in your sleep during the wee hours in the mourning…" Amy said while interrupting her father while he was trying to get an answer out. _

_Raphael was trying so hard to give an answer to his daughter, but Amy had him on lockdown with the accusations. Thus he told her that he was thinking of a certain woman that would be her mother. He shouldn't have done that because he has raised his daughter's hopes up that she'll see her mother. So now he'll have to set out on a quest to find him a woman that is willing to love Amy as her own. That shouldn't be too hard for him because he could swoon a whole village a wenches, and crones. He set the date that he'll get the woman to be his beloved daughter's mother. _

_End of Flashback_

"Damn, I don't know where to start with this situation…" Raphael said while cursing at himself. He casually went to Amy's room to se if she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up when he left to find the woman for him. When Raphael was preparing to leave he told the servants to take care of Amy for a few days when he was gone. Then the blonde stopped in his tracks, about a few steps to the front castle doors, and laughed. He laughed like he had heard the funniest joke in his life.

"HA! Wait a minute, why am I packing? I don't need these insolent supplies for survival…I'm practically immortal for heavens sake…" retorted the blonde.

Finally Raphael set out to find his daughter's mother, into the night he goes to find his mate so she can satisfy his urges…


	2. Chapter 2

**HA! I made it to the 2****nd**** chapter!! Oh, and I do ****NOT**** own Namco's Soul caliber series, just the video games I bought from Game Stop =D. **

_**Chapter 2: Abduction…**_

When Raphael had made it to the village below him he saw a friar and talked to him, as if he had a problem to confess to him. The friar instantly felt sorry for the troubled adult and leaded him into the church (there was no crosses). Too bad that he was lured into Raphael's trap…too bad that the loving friar had to suffer the death of having his throat ripped out of his fat neck. Raphael took his robe off of the friar's bloody corpse.

'_If the woman I choose to love doesn't cherish my daughter, then I wouldn't know what to do…' _thinking about this as he quickly and quietly came out of the church with his head down so nobody would see his face.

The warm winds quickly turned frigid in an instant, blowing gust of harsh debris. In the debris was a young woman with dirty blond hair that shivered as she was covering her bare arms, it seemed that the sleeveless, white tunic that her beloved older sister gave her as a present from her last journey didn't keep her warm. So she kept walking trying to keep warm, she was trying to do the "mind over matter" objective; but, apparently it wasn't working for her…at all. Shivering try to keep warm, the blonde stumbled into a village (thank God for her =3) full of people that seem to have empty hearts and rotting homes.

So the Greek warrior got up to her feet and walked through the village to find a place to stay for the night to regain her strength and stamina. Cassandra looked around while she was walking, when she looked all she got back were: turned backs, stares, glares, evil eyes, wide stares, etc…

"Geez, what's up with these people…?" Cassandra asked to herself

She had her guard down when a young girl sneaked up behind her and said;

"There is a vampire beyond our town…that is why my people are giving you these bad looks of evil." Startled, Cassandra turned around with her hand at the base of her short sword. But then calmed down when she saw it was a little girl. Well this answered her question, no wonder that everyone glared at her. Maybe it was because that she was stranger in their close knitted village of theirs…

The young girl had a very thick Romanian accent, so it was fairly hard to comprehend what she was saying. She had thick black, long, hair that was covered with…well it seemed like a dingy washcloth and was tied under her chin so it could stay on. She also had on a dark brown dress that stopped at her ankles, beyond that she had no type of shoes on. So guessing this outfit that the girl had on, she was a peasant. And the village she lived in was a poor town. Cassandra instantly felt sorry for them.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry for that…I wish I could do something to stop that creature…"

"It is okay miss, you are not from here…are you?" asked the girl while she was looking at Cassandra's wardrobe from top to bottom.

She had reason to look at the stranger's wardrobe. Mainly what caught her eye were her weaponry, Cassandra's short sword and small shield. The Greek noticed that the girl was looking at her treasured items…then Cassandra pulled out her sword and handed it to the girl. Maybe her curiosity would be vanquished if she held the sword for herself, so the blonde took her sword out of her sheath and let the girl try to hold it for awhile. The blonde giggled at the youth when she tried to hold on to the sword with one hand and then two, she struggled quite a bit. Then the girl looked at her with big brown eyes with tiny sparkles of white and forest green, it seemed like the girl was going to ask her something that was going to be…well, helpful in Cassandra's time of need. When she was about to ask Cassandra interrupted her.

"Um, excuse me- oh I'm sorry if I interrupted your question…"

"It is okay, oh and what is your name?" the little girl asked in the process of giving back Cassandra's sword.

"My name's Cassandra, and your name?"

"My name is Alana. I have no last name though…" said Alana looking down at her dusty feet.

"Why is that?"

"The adults said that 'in this village it is unneeded to have a last name. All you are is food to _him_...'"

"That's too bad…um where are your parents Alana?"

"They died, the vampire that terrorizes our village killed them last winter." She said with an unemotional expression.

'_Man these people are so depressing, mainly the children…' _thought Cassandra.

"Oh, I almost forgot my question I was about to ask you Miss Cassandra, did you want to stay at my house so you can rest? By the way you look you seem really tired."

"Thank you for the offer. I will kindly accept your offer, can you show me the way to your house then?" Cassandra asked when she was putting her sword back into her sheath.

"Follow me!" Exclaimed with an excited look on her pale face, Alana taking hold of Cassandra's hand, jogging (well almost seemed like dragging to Cassandra) to Alana's house.

When they were jogging they bumped into a friar by accident. The friar had his hood on so you couldn't exactly see his face. You could only see his pale mouth and ash blond hair. Alana picked herself up, but Cassandra was still down trying to look at the holy man's covered face, then something got her eye. His red eyes glared at hers for a second then he turned around and scolded Alana, and for punishment he slapped her cheek very hard that Cassandra too had felt the stinging sensation on her left cheek.

"Alana, you should know better than running around with a strange person!" He hissed.

"I am sorry Friar John…but I was just only taking her to my house for shelter…" she said in an inaudible voice looking down.

Cassandra couldn't take that abuse that the friar was putting upon Alana, so she stepped in front of Alana and yelled at the friar and gave him a piece of her mind.

"What do you think you're doing?! You just can't hit a young girl in public like that!" yelled Cassandra getting into his face.

"I am merely doing what God has told me to do strange one." said the friar when he stepped forward to Cassandra.

"Whatever asshole! I bet when your "god" is looking down on you and your tactics he will smite you down!" yelled Cassandra as she picked up Alana like a baby and stormed off, leaving the friar speechless.

The friar took off his hood and his blond hair was blown into the wind, looking at the backside of Cassandra when she was walking off. His eyes glowed wine red then a crimson red and smirked ear to ear when she was gone.

'_I have found her…'_

Cassandra made it to Alana's house with Alana still in her arms, tears going down like raindrops and rolling down the stained hills of Alana's cheeks as she was cuddling against Cassandra's breast. She looked down on the girl and saw that the slap wound on her small cheeks were turning red, she put her down on something soft and treated her. -20min later- Alana woke up and saw Cassandra sharpening her sword; she got up and sat beside Cassandra and asked her a random question about her sword.

"Miss Cassandra? How long have you had that sword?"

"Hmm…well, for awhile I guess –giggles-, why do you ask?"

"No reason, it was just a pretty sword and I just wanted to know how long u had it because it is so heavy." Giggled Alana.

"Ha, yea it is heavy but now it's like an extension to my arm now. So I'm used to it." Said Cassandra looking at her sword lovingly.

"Um, I want to thank you for treating my cheeks. But you did not have to defend me. It was my punishment."

"What? I had too! That jerk doesn't have to hit you like that; to me that 'God told me to' nonsense made him a loony bird…"

They both laughed at the comment, but Alana suddenly stopped and looked at her stomach…she was hungry. She felt instantly embarrassed that she had no food to feed Cassandra after she invited her to her house to stay for the night. Cassandra looked at Alana and giggled.

"It's okay I can go look for food for the both of us okay?" she suggested and patted Alana on the shoulder.

"Okay Miss Cassandra, thank you so much. I know I'm supposed to be taking care of you but it seems like the other way around. At least I can start up a fire!" Alana said standing up and going to the fire place.

"Okay then! I'll be back shortly!" exclaimed Cassandra taking her sword and going out of the house.

Cassandra was walking back to Alana's house with four fat rabbits, and two fishes. She felt proud of what she caught for Alana, but then the thought of Alana sparked something in her mind and felt as if she was going to cry. She couldn't think to live without her family; she couldn't understand how Alana was coping with this predicament…of not having anyone to love her and care about her. Not having anyone to worry about her whereabouts and trying to find her if she stays out to late, not having anyone to give her a hug every now and then. And especially not anyone is giving her a hot meal everyday. The thoughts made Cassandra sniffle a little.

Cassandra was too distracted to see a tall black silhouette in the trees of the forests. The figure looked down on her with its red wine eyes and disappeared with the wind as it blew beyond the trees. Cassandra was almost to Alana's house when a gust of wind knocked her off her feet, good thing she had the food in a cloth so it wouldn't get dirty.

"What the hell was that?" Cassandra asked herself.

Alana saw Cassandra come up and ran outside to help her with the food. She marveled at how much food that Cassandra caught in one night. Cassandra only chuckled when she saw the look on Alana's face when she was preparing the food. Then she taught Alana how to gut out a fish prepare it, and how to prepare a rabbit by skinning off the fur and using the fur as blankets, and also storing the meat for later. She guessed that Alana was a fast learning learner since she did all the things that Cassandra taught her perfectly. Then they ate the fish and two rabbits, Alana was full and fell asleep. So Cassandra scooped her up and put her to bed, she tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead for sweet dreams. She went to the windows and locked all of them so those crazy gusts of winds wouldn't make her cold; she put the fire out, and last but not least…locked the door. Then she fell asleep also on the pallet that Alana had made for her, dreaming deeply into the vast places in her mind.

Raphael had come to the place where he saw that woman. He could easily mess up the lock, so that means he just walked right in. and right there he saw her in a sleeping state that made him excited and lustful. There she lay with only a blanket on top of her where under it she had on nothing. He knew this because her breast was poking out and he could see her pink nipples that were hard. He didn't know what she was thinking but it must've been a good dream. Earlier today her attitude towards the "friar" was amazing, the way she defended that little girl when he had hit her, he must've thought it was her motherly instinct. This was exactly what he needed for Amy. And just as for Raphael also.

He took up the girl and her belongings and went off into the night with his mate for eternity…

Alana woke up because she heard something, and when she made to the room that Cassandra was sleeping in…she wasn't there. Alana was hurt, she was on her knees crying and saying Cassandra's name repeatedly. Then she sobbed and sniffled as she crawled towards the spot where Cassandra laid in, and slept with the tears of the first person who actually cared about her.

**Man that took me awhile to type. Hope u liked it. Ch.3 is coming soon.**


End file.
